Dernière danse
by Missy Tagada
Summary: HGDM. C'est le Grand bal de Noël. Tous les élèves sont habillés de leurs plus beaux habits et sont présent au château. Tous ? Non, il en manque un, le plus important ! Mais il reste dans le coeur de ses camarades, surtout une.


Me voilà avec mon première one-shot

Me voilà avec mon première one-shot. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Même si le début n'est pas terrible je vous assure qu'il est super.

**Dernière danse**

_Miss Granger,_

_A l'occasion de Noël et des événements récents, nous avons décidé d'organiser un bal. Etant préfète en chef, votre présence est obligatoire pour le bon déroulement de la soirée. Nous comptons sur votre présence._

_McGonagall, directrice adjointe._

Comment être belle alors que mon cœur est mort ? Comment peuvent-ils m'imposer cette souffrance ? J'aurais tout donné pour qu'un tel événement ne se déroule pas sans toi. Ce jour affreux, tu es partit suivre les pas de ton père. Tu m'as laissé après m'avoir dit que j'étais celle qui t'avait aidé à vivre. Depuis que tu n'es plus là, il y a un vide en moi. Tu as préféré mourir plutôt que de me voir souffrir. Mais ne sais-tu pas qu'en partant, tu as pris mon cœur. Je meurs à petit feu. Bientôt, je te rejoindrais, bientôt nous serons de nouveau ensemble. Est-ce que c'est vrai qu'il y a une vie après la mort ? Je ne sais pas. Je voudrais que tu viennes danser avec ce soir. Malheureusement, tu as décidé qu'il fallait que tu t'éloignes de moi pour que je sois heureuse. C'est décidé ce soir, nous serons unis dans la mort. Je vais mettre cette robe. Celle que tu adorais. Je me souviens que tu me disais qu'elle avait du être coupé pour moi. Je t'entends rire de nouveau. Suis-je folle ? Je te vois dans ce miroir, tu me regardes et tu me dis de ne pas pleurer, je suis entouré d'amis et de personne qui m'aime, j'ai toutes les raisons d'être heureuse. Mais sans toi, je n'ai même plus envie de vivre.

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que nous soyons punis ensemble alors que tu avais décidé de faire exploser mon chaudron. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi Rogue ne m'a pas enlevé de point. Lui qui appréciait tant cela. Je t'ai souvent soupçonné d'avoir demandé à notre maître des potions de nous coller ensemble. Cette soirée jamais je ne l'oublierais.

J'étais entrain de récurer des chaudrons. J'étais pleine de substance que je n'ai jamais réussie à identifier pendant que toi, installé sur une table tu me regardais travailler. Ce soir-là tu ne m'as même pas insulté. Tu ne m'as pas aidé pour mon chaudron mais tu me regardais avec ces yeux si bleu. J'ai sentit ton regard me détailler durant cette punition. Alors qu'ils nous restaient une vingtaine de chaudrons à récurer, et que minuit approchait, je me suis retournée et je t'ai demandé de m'aider. Tu m'as pris des mains les éponges et les produits et tu les as posé sur un bureau. A l'aide de ta baguette tu m'as nettoyé. Je t'ai regardé faire comme une enfant. Puis doucement, tu t'es approché de moi. Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard du tien. Quand tu as posé tes lèvres sur les miennes, je me suis sentit vivante. Ce baiser n'a duré que quelques secondes mais j'ai été heureuse durant ce temps. Quand tu t'es éloigné, je t'ai alors regardé espérant comprendre ce geste. Mais tes yeux restaient de marbre. Tu t'es retourné et tu es partit à l'autre bout du cachot. Tu marmonnais dans ta barbe. Alors je me suis approchée sans trop savoir pourquoi. Je me suis glissé entre ton corps et le mur. A mon tour, j'ai approché mon visage du tien. Délicatement, j'ai posé, à mon tour, mes lèvres sur les tiennes. Je me suis éloigné juste assez pour que nos fronts se touchent. Je t'ai alors regardé dans les yeux et j'ai vu quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais cru voir un jour dans ce regard glacé. J'y ai lu la surprise, puis un sentiment bien plus fort. L'amour. Je me suis rapprochée. J'ai collé mon corps au tien et, à nouveau, je t'ai embrassé. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand j'ai sentit que tu y répondais. Alors j'ai passé mes bras autour de ton cou, pendant que tes mains me caressaient le dos. Tu as alors décidé d'approfondir ce baiser et je t'ai suivi. Quand tes mains sont passées sous mon uniforme et que tes doigts sont entrés en contact avec ma peau, j'ai frissonné. Tes mains, si douce, se baladant dans mon dos. Puis tu as voulu aller plus loin en ouvrant ma robe de sorcière. Tu as été si doux et si lent que j'en agonisais de plaisir. Doucement, tes mains sont passées au-delà de mon chemisier. J'ai sentit le bout de tes doigts parcourant mon ventre, puis remontant jusqu'à ma poitrine. Pendant ce temps, je découvrais ton dos et ton torse magnifiquement musclé. Minuit est arrivé sans que ni l'un ni l'autre s'en aperçoive. Rogue est alors apparut dans le cachot. Quand nous l'avons entendu approcher, nous nous sommes rhabillé en vitesse et nous avons fait semblant de travailler mettant, bien malgré nous, une distance plus que respectable entre nous.

Quand je me suis dirigée vers ma chambre de préfète, tu m'as suivit. Je croyais que tu passais simplement par ce couloir pour aller dans ta salle commune, mais quand je suis entrée dans ma chambre, tu t'y es faufilé sans que je puisse dire quoique ce soit. Je t'ai regardé fermer la porte derrière toi. Je me suis alors approchée et je les verrouillais pendant que tu me tenais par la taille. A mon oreille, tu me chuchotais des mots doux. Ton souffle dans mon cou me faisait frissonner. Nos regards se sont croisés et on s'est embrassé, de nouveau. Mes mains se sont nouées, automatiquement à ton cou pendant que les tiennes me flatter le dos. Je me suis alors accrocher à ta taille tout en t'embrassant. Tu m'as porté jusqu'à mon lit et tu m'as posé délicatement. Je me suis mise sur mes genoux et, tendit que tes mains glisser sous mon uniforme les miennes cherchaient à faire tomber ta cape. Tu m'as déchu de mon uniforme et mon chemisier. Ta bouche est descendue lentement sur mon cou, mes épaules. Tu es passé par-dessus ma poitrine, pour passer sur mon ventre. Je t'ai agrippé et je t'ai fait basculer sur mon lit étant au-dessus de toi. J'ai enlevé lentement tous les boutons de ta chemise, embrassant chaque nouvelle parcelle de ta peau. Une fois déboutonnée, j'ai ouvert ta chemise et mes mains ont commencé à se balader sur ton corps. Tu as basculé afin de te retrouver sur moi. Lentement, tu m'as embrassé le front, les yeux, le nez. Tu as descendu jusqu'à mon cou, puis tes lèvres ont suivit le chemin tracé. Quand tes lèvres ont atteint entre mes deux seins, je me suis cambrée et, tes mains ont trouvé tout naturellement l'agrafe de mon soutien-gorge que tu as fait sauter d'une main experte. Tu es remonté sur mes épaules, et tes mains ont fait glisser les bretelles gênantes. Quand tes pouces sont arrivés prés de ma poitrine, tu as alors levé vers moi tes yeux. Quand j'ai remarqué ton arrêt, j'ai posé mes mains sur les tiennes et j'ai continué à enlever mon soutien-gorge. Tu as alors pris possession de mes lèvres et tu m'as embrassé passionnément. Ce n'était plus ces doux baisers du cachot, ils étaient remplis de passion, d'envie. J'y ai répondu. Nos mains ont continué leur travail. Bientôt mon soutien-gorge vola avec les autres affaires. Mes doigts ont fait tomber ta chemise à terre et je t'ai rapproché de moi, jusqu'à sentir ton corps, brûlant de désirs, se presser sur le mien. J'ai passé une des mes mains dans tes cheveux l'autre te retenant fermement contre moi. Puis, j'ai sentit ta main passée sous ma jupe, caresser ma cuisse, remontant toujours jusqu'à rencontrer ma culotte. Tu as alors hésité. Mes mains descendaient, elle aussi, sur ton corps. Elles ont trouvé le bouton de ton jean. Avec ton aide, il est allé rejoindre le reste de nos affaires tandis que ma jupe le suivait. J'ai alors sentit ton désir monté en même temps que le mien. Tes lèvres ont alors quitté les miennes pour descendre et rejoindre tes mains. Tu étais lent. Tu étais doux avec moi. Une fois tes lèvres arrivées à destination, tu as risqué un œil vers moi. Je t'encourageais du regard. Tes mains ont fait descendre ma culotte tandis que tes lèvres s'occuper de mon intimité. Je gémissais, c'était si bon. Mon sous-vêtement est alors partit rejoindre le reste. J'en voulais encore, je ne voulais pas que tu t'arrêtes. Je gémissais de bonheur, tandis que mes mains se baladaient sur tes fesses bien musclées. Puis tu es remonté, j'ai alors capturé tes lèvres et je nous ai fait basculer. Ce fut à mon tour d'enlever ton boxer. Je l'ai fait descendre jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent près de mon lit. Je t'ai alors rendu le plaisir que tu venais de m'offrir. Il ne sait rien passer de plus ce soir-là mais se fut une des plus belles expériences de ma vie.

Je te promets de penser à tous ce que nous avons vécu avant de venir te rejoindre ce soir. Ton visage me hante tandis que je me coiffe. Sur mes yeux, j'y ai mis du vert entouré de noir. Les couleurs de ta maison alors que ma robe portait celle de la mienne. Je me regarde une dernière fois dans le miroir. Je te vois derrière moi, te moquant tout en me disant que je suis la plus belle. Avant de quitter ma chambre, je revois cette lettre m'avertissant que tu es mort en héros en aidant Harry à vaincre Voldemort. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire jusqu'à ce que la version d'Harry relate les événements indiqués sur cette lettre. Après avoir embrassé Cho, Harry est venu vers moi, m'a présenté ses condoléances. J'ai alors craqué. Je me suis effondré sur ses épaules j'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps. Je suis même devenu hystérique t'en voulant d'être partit sans moi. Dumbledore est arrivé. Il a demandé à Ron d'aller chercher M. Pomfresh, et à l'aide d'un sortilège, il m'a soulevé. Je ne pouvais plus bouger. Je ne ressentais plus tien comme si j'étais sur pause. Je voyais Harry nous suivre et les autres élèves s'écarter sur notre passage. Dumbledore m'a déposé sur mon lit. Au contact des draps, j'ai pu, de nouveau, bouger. Ma colère est ressortit. Je pleurais, criais ta mort. Je t'en voulais tellement d'être partit loin de moi. Pourquoi as-tu voulu défier ton père ? Pourquoi m'as-tu quitté ? J'ai crié ces questions pendant deux jours, selon Harry. Tout ce temps, il est resté à mon chevet, négligeant Cho, séchant les cours. Personne ne lui en voulait. Grâce à lui Voldemort était retourné poussière. Toute la gloire lui revenait. Personne ne se soucier de savoir quel rôle tu avais jouer dans cette affaire. Puis peu à peu, je me suis calmée. Je ne t'en voulais plus. Quand je suis de nouveau réapparut dans la grande salle, tout le monde s'est tu et m'a regardé. J'ai pensé à toi, et je me suis avancée droite et fière. J'ai rejoint Harry, Ron et Ginny. Dumbledore a alors demandé le silence. Il nous a demandé de faire, comme la coutume moldu le veut, trois minutes de silence en ton nom. J'ai alors remercié Dumbledore des yeux. Nous nous sommes tous levés. Harry m'a prit la main. Je les regardais dans les yeux. Puis j'ai vu que toute la table de Gryffondors se tenait par la main. J'ai décidé qu'il n'y avait pas de raison que ta maison ne se lie pas à la mienne. J'ai alors quitté ma table, avec Harry pour aller rejoindre la place, ou tu t'asseyais souvent. Toute ma maison m'a suivie attaché par nos mains, des premières aux dernières années. J'ai proposé ma main à Goyle. Il a hésité puis, doucement il a accepté ma main. Harry a prit cette de Crabbe. Puis quels Gryffondors sont alors chercher les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffle pour se joindre à nous. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai vu combien Poudlard avaient d'élèves. C'est alors qu'une chose inattendue s'est produite. Un bruit à la table des professeurs m'a fait ouvert les yeux. Tous, y compris le professeur Rogue, est venu se joindre à nous. Il s'est mis entre moi et Harry. Nous sommes resté ainsi, dix minutes, à repenser à toi. Tout Poudlard unis pour penser, à toi, une dernière fois. Puis chacun a reprit sa place. Ce fut le repas le plus triste de ma vie.

Depuis ce jour, dans les couloirs tout le monde se parle. Tous se retournent sur mon passage, m'envoyant des regards tristes, des poignets de mains. Je reste fière, je ne pleurerais plus sur ton sort. Si tu n'es pas revenu, c'est que tu es plus heureux là-bas. Je pense à toi en traversant ce couloir. Arrivée devant la grande salle, j'hésite. Je dois m'y rendre, c'est mon devoir de préfet en chef mais mon cœur ne supporte pas l'idée de franchir cette salle sans toi. Derrière moi on m'appelle. Je me retourne et je vois Harry arrivé. Il est seul. Après être resté à mon chevet durant deux jours sans allé voir Cho, celle-ci l'a quitté. Je m'en veux, ils allaient bien ensemble. Je lui demande pourquoi il est seul. Depuis qu'il est revenu vainqueur, toutes les filles sont à ses pieds. Il m'explique que comme tu n'es, malheureusement plus là, il a décidé de venir seul lui aussi pour m'accompagner. Je lui souris. Il me fait remarquer que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas sourit ainsi. Il me prend la main et ensemble nous franchissons la grande salle. A notre arrivée, tout le monde s'est tu. Avec Harry, nous sommes allés rejoindre une table ou était déjà installé Ron avec Luna et Ginny avec un Serpentard.

Une fois tout le monde arrivé, Dumbledore se lève et me demande d'aller au centre de la piste de danse et de fermer les yeux. Je m'exécute. J'ai l'impression qu'on se moque de moi. Je sens un souffle chaud dans mon cou. Je sursaute. J'entends ma chanson préférée. On me prend par la taille. J'ai l'impression de te tromper. Puis j'entends Harry qui me dit d'ouvrir les yeux. C'est étrange il n'y a plus un chuchotement dans la salle. J'ouvre les yeux et je tombe nez à nez avec un sosie de toi. Je m'écarte et recule. La musique stoppe. Ton double m'assure que c'est toi. Il essaie de prendre ma main mais je la retire. Il s'arrête et je m'arrête à mon tour. Je regarde tout le monde cherchant qui m'a fait cette farce horrible. Dumbledore m'avoue alors que c'est réellement toi. A partir d'une de tes mèches de cheveux, ils ont réussi à te reconstituer pour trois heures. Je suis pétrifiée, tu me regardes n'osant pas bouger. Enfin je réalise ce que je viens d'entendre, je te saute dans les bras. La musique reprend et nous dansons. Je te fixe n'osant pas y croire. Tu es là en chair et en os me faisant danser alors que j'ai apprit que tu étais mort. Pendant un temps je m'attends à me réveiller. Puis la musique s'arrête. Une autre démarre. Tu as envie de danser mais je préfère qu'on aille manger un peu. Tu m'avoues que tu ne peux pas manger vu que ton corps n'est pas réel. Je m'en veux, pour me faire pardonner je t'emmène discrètement dans le parc de Poudlard. Nous nous baladons main dans la main comme si nous avions toute notre vie. Nous nous asseyons sur un banc. Je te demande si je peux t'embrasser ou si je risque de passer au travers. Tu ris. Ce rire m'a si souvent manqué. Tu t'approches de moi et déposes tes lèvres sur les miennes. Je réponds à ton baiser. Bientôt le désir nous consume, de nouveau. Tu m'emportes dans ma chambre. Nous prenons un raccourci pour éviter de passer devant la grande salle. Arrivée dans ma chambre, tu me déposes à terre et je verrouille derrière nous. Avant que j'aie le temps de respirer, tu m'emmènes sur mon lit. Tu commences à me déshabiller mais avant que tu puisses me toucher, je te demande de t'asseoir car j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer. Je t'avoue que je ne pense qu'à toi que j'ai envie de te rejoindre. Tu m'arrêtes et me demande de rester en vie pour nous. Je ne comprends pas, Dumbledore a dit que tu rester que trois heures seulement. Tu m'avoues quelque chose qui m'empêchera de faire cette bêtise. Je suis enceinte. Je reste de marbre. J'essaie de comprendre. Nous nous sommes pourtant protéger pour éviter ce genre de chose. Pourtant c'est vrai. Tu m'avoues que M. Pomfresh te l'a dit à ta sortie de l'infirmerie. Je te regarde. Puis je réalise que tout n'est pas mort de toi. Il y en a une petite partie qui vit en moi. Tellement surprise, je te saute au cou et t'embrasse. Nous reprenons ou nous en étions arrêté. Après quelques caresses, tu prends possession de mon corps une dernière fois. Une heure plus tard, nous sommes tous les deux fatigués, en sueur mais heureux. Tu t'endors et je te regarde. Puis je sombre dans le sommeil à mon tour. Quand je me réveille le lendemain, je suis seule dans mon lit. Je commence à pleurer quand quelque chose attire mon attention. Un parchemin est à ta place.

_Ma chère Hermione,_

_Je viens de me réveiller. Je te regarde dormir. Tu es tellement belle. Je n'ose te réveiller. Je vais bientôt partir. Ca me rend triste. Te quitter une nouvelle fois m'arrache le cœur que je n'aie plus. Sache que je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne. Grâce à toi j'ai découvert ce qu'étaient les sentiments. Tu m'as appris à aimer et pour ça je t'en remercie beaucoup. Le jour où nous sommes embrassé, tu m'as pris mon cœur. Sache que depuis ce jour, je ne vis que pour toi. Avant de mourir, sache que ma dernière pensée à été pour toi. Tu m'as ouvert les yeux. Tu m'as montré qu'il n'y avait pas que la haine sur Terre. A tes côtés, j'ai appris à aimer, dans tous les sens du terme. Tu es ce que j'ai de plus précieux sur Terre et même si je ne suis plus là, je t'en pris aime-moi encore et reste en vie. Pour notre enfant. Pour notre histoire et nos souvenirs, je serais toujours prés de toi. A chaque nouvelle étape de ta vie, je t'accompagnerais. Même si je ne pourrais pas changer les couches de notre enfant ni lui apprendre à voler sur un balai, je veux que tu sache que quoi qu'il arrive je suis avec toi. Voilà, dans quelques minutes je vais sortir de ta vie pour toujours mais je reste dans ton cœur. Je te donne toutes mes affaires sans exception. Sache que je t'aime et que je t'aimerais tant que tu seras en vie. Mione je t'en pris, ne gâche pas ta vie à rester seule. Tu es une femme belle, intelligente, débrouillarde avec un gros cœur, et une générosité à toute épreuve. Je t'en pris, pour moi, ne ferme pas ton cœur à l'amour. Ne renonce jamais. Et je t'en pris accroche-toi à tes rêves. Le mien était de vivre avec toi. J'ai fais tout ce que j'ai pu malheureusement le destin en a décidé autrement. Une dernière chose et je te demande ça comme une dernière volonté. Pour notre enfant, je veux qu'il ait les meilleur parrain et marraine au monde. Pour ça, je ne vois que une personne pour remplir la tache du parrain modèle. Je t'en pris ma chérie prend Harry. J'ai toujours feins de le détester mais je lui en voulais. Il avait tout pour lui et je sais qu'avec toi et lui notre enfant sera heureux._

_Je pense que je ne vais plus tarder. Mes pieds sont entrain de disparaître….. J'avais remarqué qu'ils étaient si grands._

_A très longtemps dans un autre monde !_

_Drago_

_Je t'aim_

Mon Drago je te le promets j'élèverais notre enfant dans un océan d'amour. J'accepte toutes tes volontés. Je vais en parler à Harry, dès que je le verrais.

The end

Alors vous trouvez ça comment ? N'hésitez pas à reviewvez


End file.
